Love Me In My Other Life
by authornemilove
Summary: Más allá de una vida nos amamos, pero en tierra te amaré por segunda vez. Lo nuestro no se compara al cielo, porque en este momento me encuentro en el. -Nicholas.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis:

No es necesario que sepan mucho de mí, lo sabrán porque cuando termines de leer mi historia, yo estaré muerta, y alguien en especial, será él quien me lleve y me traiga del cielo, recordándome, _siempre_.

-Delta.


	2. Start

**E**l día de hoy me siento intranquila, me siento cansada como para hacer caso a Renee.

-¡Tenemos que salir! –me mira con ¿lastima? –Vamos, pastelito, no vas a seguir así por él.

-No estoy así por él. –finjo no darle importancia a nuestra conversación, mordiendo mi manzana.

-¿Entonces qué significa pasar todo el día en casa con un piano? –me regaña

Suspiro hondamente, puede que ella tenga razón pero no pienso admitirlo. -¿Qué planes tienes?

Ella suspira aliviadamente, palmeando sus manos rápidamente y dando saltitos de entusiasmo que yo totalmente estoy en lo opuesto. –Saldremos a una fiesta que Joseph ha cedido a todos en su departamento.

Ruedo mis ojos, ella conoce a muchas personas, a veces me gustaría ser como ella pero dudo que llegue a ser como ella. –Yo no conozco a tus amigos, sería como estuvieras diciendo que solo vamos a una fiesta.

Ella mueve sus cejas en una forma eufórica que es contagiosa, -Ese es el punto, Delta. Así le demostrarás a Brian que eres la mujer más feliz sin él.

Solamente la mención de su nombre me hace encogerme de hombros. Aún me duele como termino todo. Renee se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y cambia rápidamente la conversación, -vamos, ¡vamos! Cámbiate y ponte más hermosa de lo que estás.

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo creer que le esté haciendo caso. Mi madre siempre la tilda como atolondrada. Y no sé por qué aún la tengo como amiga, y solo sonrío.

Mientras estoy reemplazando unos jeans desgastados por unos jeans negros, Renee grita, -¿Sabes cuantos chicos estarán? –No espera a que yo responda, -¡Muchos! Así que mueve ese culo amiga mía.

Reprimo mi carcajada, Renee tiene un genio tan libertino cuando está apurada y más cuando estoy yo para desesperarla.

Renee me presenta a su "Amigo" Joseph, creo que es más como un amigo con derechos ya que, él la besa y ella lo presenta como su amigo. ¿Estarán bien ambos con eso? Lo dudo mucho.

Le susurro a Renee, -creo que si hay chicos lindos aquí.

Y debo admitir que si los hay, hay muchos chicos tan altos como bajos y atractivos, sonrío ante ello. Pero mi mirada se encuentra con la persona que nunca pensé ver, Brian. Él está de pie a unos metros de mí, pero lo siento tan cercano que mi sonrisa se desvanece y me siento marchitarme interiormente, él está tomado de la mano con una mujer, una rubia y de ojos verdes, es hermosa, más hermosa que yo. Él se detiene y derriba mi mirada ahogada dándome su perfil como primer punto de aprobación, me duele.

¿Ahora yo soy la _culpable_?

En las líneas de mis ojos aparece lagrimas que no pienso derramar... por el _momento_, hasta que nadie me vea.

Así que dejo a Renee, quien me mira con confusión y no me importa, pronto sabrá el porqué de mi huida improvisada. Corro y es todo lo que puedo hacer. Dentro al baño que como es un departamento es equivalido en el único. Giro la perilla y estoy dentro, hecho cerrojo y me desplomo en la puerta, con mis lágrimas _ya _caídas. No me importa como luzco, no me importa, siento el delineador corrido por mis mejillas, y mis sollozos salir pero no es un llanto entero.

-¿por qué? Él no debió estar aquí. Él... –y más lagrimas caen. Y no es lo único que me caya, escucho el cierre de una bragueta. ¿Bragueta?

Levanto mi vista para ver a un hombre girándose, trago duro, sigo levantando mi mirada para ver que está mirándome extrañamente y con un ceño fruncido que es inquietante y tengo el instinto de tocarlo para que deje de forzarlo. _Él es atractivo_. Menciona mi subconsciente, no debería estar pensando así de un chico. Él tiene cabello marrón crespo, que quiere decir que se ve que son rizos pero cortados y sus ojos chocolates que me irradian con un buen atractivo físico. Quiero darle una sonrisa pero lo que hago es cubrirme los ojos y sigo _llorando_.

Aún sigo haciéndolo, lo escucho tapar el inodoro y por un agujero de mis manos veo que él está sentado en el inodoro con sus codos en ambas rodillas y sus manos en su mandíbula, me mira aburrido.

Paso mis manos por mis mejillas quitándome el negro que ha rodado y lo único que puedo hacer con mi control en mí que tengo, por el momento, es preguntar.- ¿Por qué estas sentado?

Él me mira como si estuviera loca, y debo darle un punto, la otra mirada que percibo es burlesca, es allí donde una sensación de ira crece en mí. -¿no te has dado cuenta? –resopla.

Niego lentamente, él está siendo grosero y creo que es porque he interrumpido su cita con el toilet. Aun así no pienso darle un punto más a su favor. Él señala algo que está detrás de mí y que no me he dado cuenta. Él vuelve a resoplar con disgusto.

-La puerta,- y por su ceño veo venir sarcasmo,- estoy encerrado con alguien que llora por su ex que se ha presentado en la misma fiesta que ella.- mira arriba al techo como buscando una escapatoria,- ¿Qué hago mal, señor? –me equivoqué, no estaba buscando escapar, estaba buscando entendimiento.

Yo sonrío. Él me mira aun frunciendo más el ceño. -¿Cómo sabias que lloro por eso?

Él rueda lo ojos, -es lógico. –deja caer las palmas de sus manos a sus rodillas. –ahora si me permites, debo ir con mi hermano y disfrutar una fiesta.

Si alguien me tocara ahora mismo, diría que quemo, y no de la bonita forma. –primero, Señor sabiduría, usted debió cerrar con llave. Segundo, está hablando con una mujer debe ser más cuidadoso y respetuoso. Tercero, -suspiro y me levanto para que él pueda salir, -lo siento, no era mi intención, -me detengo y le regalo una sonrisa altanera,- encerrarme con un señor abnegación.

Él me mira, parece divertido por mi gestualidad de llamarlo Señor. Ello me enfurece más, es un idiota. Él pasa por mi lado, sostiene la perilla en su mano, -debo decirte que tienes una pequeña manchita por allí, -señala mi cara,- y para futuro no menciones lo que acaba de pasar.

Dicho eso él sale, con una sonrisa que me hubiese gustado borrar con un... con un... ¿Con que puedo golpear a alguien cuando me encuentro en un baño?

Cierro con llave detrás de él, estoy harta, y él tiene razón, parezco patética, sé que él no lo menciono pero es lo que dijo muy claro. Él se burlaba de mí, creo que él como hombre sabe que lo que yo estoy haciendo hace que el ego de Brian aumente y eso me hace doler y arder.

Me lavo el rostro y agradezco haber traído un lápiz labial en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me miro al espejo cuadro y me derrumbo, _No_, Brian debe saber lo que perdió.

A la hora que salgo del baño veo a Renee esperándome afuera. –vi a un chico salir, ¿Qué hacía?

Me niego a responder. Él dijo que no comentara lo que pasó y tampoco quiero comentar como me humillo y me abrió los ojos, dos cosas a la vez. Irónico.

-Voy a divertirme, es una fiesta que no pienso perdérmela. –ignoro su pregunta y le sonrío. He amarrado mi cabello con una goma elástica que llevaba en mi muñeca, llevaba un bivirí rosa con una chaqueta negra, pero la chaqueta ahora cuelga en mi cintura y me he puesto un poco más de labial, haciendo notar más mis labios finos.

Empiezo a caminar, dejando atrás a Renee, que está atónita por mi cambio repentino de pensar con respecto a la fiesta. –Lamento lo de Brian.

Claramente, ella no sabía que _él _iba a estar aquí.- ¿sigue aquí?

Ella me mira con duda, -eso creo ¿por qué?

-¿Cuál fue tu motivo en traerme a esta fiesta? –le regalo la sonrisa más amplia que puedo darle.

Ella trata de entender, me sigue por detrás y empieza a sonreír. Ella ya lo capto. -¡Amigos, que la fiesta empiece! –grita, levantando ambas manos por su cabeza como una histérica pero no me importa, pienso sacar de mi cabeza a Brian y a demostrarle a ese Señor Humillador de chicas en desgracia, que no es lo que él estaba suponiendo.

Lo veo, el chico Señor-soy-un-idiota está mirándome con atención, ¿espera mí jugada?

Está con unos amigos, bebiendo unas cervezas. Le sonrío y camino directo a él, él me devuelve la sonrisa pero es más pesada e irónica; camino por su lado y le susurro al oído de su amigo de su costado, -¿bailas?

Su amigo me sonríe, y asiente. Camino con el chico alto, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azules hasta la pista de baile; él grita entre toda la música, -Kyle. –Su nombre, cuando no se lo pedí, no quiero ser grosera y grito el mío, -Dime, Delta.

Él me sonríe, y entonces la música cambia cuando entramos en la pista de baile improvisada en la sala de estar del departamento de Joseph. Kyle, toma con ambas manos mi cintura y me acerco más a él, estoy nerviosa porque nunca he bailado de esta forma pero esta noche, haré lo que nunca pude hacer en una fiesta de locura. Sus manos están quietas allí, y mis brazos cuelgan en los costados de sus hombros, la música es un poco lenta pero es sensual como para moverme por el cuerpo de él. Estoy tan nerviosa que necesito calmar mis nervios pero no lo demuestro, y sigo moviéndome contra Kyle, estamos un poco alejados, por _centímetros_. Me recuerdo a mí misma. Echo una mirada fugaz a departamento y veo a Brian mirar a mi lugar, ya que Kyle y yo somos la única pareja de baile, está ardiendo; puedo sentirlo. Estar de relación por muchos años con él, se te pegan muchas de sus manías.

Termina la música y Kyle me lleva a Renee, le agradezco su gentileza. Renee está atónita, está echando picardía por mi cambio de humor. De pronto, el Señor-Malvado-con-las-mujeres, se me acerca, tiene un vaso de cerveza que sé que me lo ha traído y lo cojo, así que con la otra mano libre lo jalo hacia la pista de baile. Él sonríe santurronamente, es un idiota. Bebo el líquido sin pensarlo dos veces y es un poco amargo que de igual forma me pone más electrizante.

Pongo el vaso vacío en el suelo y suena la música: agresiva, suave, rítmica, sensual y rápida. Entonces, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me apego más a él, más de lo que me apegué a Kyle. Él pone sus manos en mi cintura, dándome la promesa de no escapar de sus gruesas y delicadas manos, apegándome más a su centro, lo siento, siento su pliegue y su jeans. Hace que saque una carcajada de mi garganta, tan natural desde hace tiempo. Él me mira como si hubiese hecho algo malo y niego con mi cabeza, acercando mis labios a su oído lo que él imita.

-Estaba equivocado.

Son las palabras que quiero escuchar pero responderle sería como decirle que sí estaba en lo cierto. Así que empiezo a moverme de una manera que no lo haría, me muevo tan apretada a él en su contra y un jadeo sale de mí, él empieza a moverse y yo lo sigo, no quiero que piense que nunca lo hice, así que me volteo, posicionando bien mis brazos en su cuello, nuevamente el posiciona sus manos en mi cintura, esto está que arde. Me empiezo a mover, suaves pasos de arriba hacia abajo y debo apostar que Renee debe estar por darle un ataque. Mi espalda está en su pecho y ya siento húmeda su camiseta. Mis manos se deslizan por su cuello que está resbaladizo por el sudor y me doy cuenta que yo también estoy sudando, ¿tanto? Es el efecto del alcohol en mí. Pongo mi cabeza en su hombro de la forma en que él pueda tener acceso a mi cuello y así detener lo que quema en mi garganta.

Su mano derecha baja de mi cintura a mi pierna, bueno a una altura respetable, aun así a centímetros de mi propiedad. Antes que siga jugando peligrosamente, me volteo y me apego a él, ya no hay impedimento de mi chaqueta en su ingle. Él vuelve a poner sus manos en mi cintura que suben sigilosamente por la altura de mi ombligo a su costado. Esto se está poniendo interesante. Sonrío ampliamente y él me devuelve la sonrisa, quiero hacer cosas más riesgosas. Eso quiero hacer. Así que me muevo un poco quedando en medio de su pierna izquierda que choca en mi hendidura y eso me hace gemir bajamente, él me apega más a él y es allí que levanta mi pierna derecha hasta su cintura y la roza con su mano en ella, que desliza hasta mi trasero, eso me deja jadeante. Este Señor-bueno-para-humillar está que arde y me estoy metiendo en su juego, solo quiero demostrar que estaba equivocado y la venganza viene por dos. Lo miro tan de cerca que quiero saborear sus labios, unos carnosos pero finos labios, veo una línea de sonrisa, él está viéndome espiando sus labios. Aun así no sé por qué no me importa. Estoy tan peligrosamente, que me olvido de mi venganza y como humillarlo, solo quiero jugar con fuego, nunca he jugado así. Y él es _peligroso_. Paso mis manos por su cabello crespo que quería tocar desde que lo vi en el baño. Solo quiero tocarlo. Mis codos están en sus hombros, estoy completamente tocando su cabello y él no me niega el acceso, así como yo no le negué su acceso a mi cuerpo. Él me apega más para poder sentirlo en su ingle, estoy tan ansiosa que solo pongo mi cabeza atrás, no puedo resistirlo, _eres virgen. _

Viene a mi mente, que me hace pasar en seco y quita el efecto del alcohol por un instante. _Es por esto que terminaste con Brian_, me recuerda mi mente. Sí, yo no quería ceder mi virginidad a alguien como Brian como para cederle a este desconocido. Debo tomar mis represarías, manteniéndome al margen de él. Pero, para eso vine, para divertirme... solo estoy haciendo eso, _divertirme_. Boto toda acusación que siga haciéndome mi subconsciente.

Al llevar de frente mi rostro veo que él está mirando mis labios. -¿sabes? –Susurra en la parte trasera de mi oído, -quiero una bebida.

Yo le sonrío y asiento. Él va por una bebida y vuelve, es lo que pensé. Aun así no se aleja ni un movimiento y toma mis labios con los suyos. ¡Dios! ¡Sus labios están sobre los míos!

Él toma posesión de mis labios más rápido de lo que puedo pronosticar, él está haciendo lo que no pretendía hacer. Aun así, no estoy en su cama. Solo estoy haciendo esto como _Diversión_. Pero aun así, sigo plegada a sus gloriosos labios, él sigue besándome, ahora con más necesidad por el movimiento de mis labios con los suyos, abriendo más mis labios para darle la bienvenida a su lengua... que busca confort en la mía; debo estar loca en concederle una armonía en mí, pero también debería estar loca como para no cederlo.

¡Difícil! De una u otra mi lengua toca la suya y están danzando el _Tango_, el prohibido baile que es peligroso y metódico, y justamente ahora, nada es razonable, solo estamos sin facciones, sin explicaciones; quizás eso quiero, nada de lógica ni un por que hacemos esto o del por qué lo concedo, tampoco quiero explicaciones ni razas de diferencia, solo quiero cederle algo a alguien que solo me brinda de una u otra manera protección. Sí, _protección_. Suena ridículo pero al tomar mi cuerpo de una manera como él lo hace, lo hacía lucir tan protectoramente que me brindaba confianza pero esto... no sé cómo decirlo pero es una idea reconfortante, me siento tan Neón; con tantas luces en mi mente encendiéndose y apagándose, me siento tan liberal... alguien que no podía opinar sin que tu novio te dijera que no lo hicieras, que sonría cuando debía, que diga lo que él acordaba, Brian nunca... nunca, debió encerrar a una persona tan como yo, tan... Delta.

Aun nuestros labios siguen tocándose y estoy más que ardiendo, estoy enfurecida con el maldito de Brian, nunca he podido decir nada malo de nadie, siempre he sido la dulce chica que todos querían y que Brian quería, y si esas personas me vieran ahora, dirían que así no me conocían y ahora mismo me importa una _mierda. _Por qué me convertí en esa chica por Brian y sé que él está observando a su creación derrumbarse como luces, unas luces que hacen _Boom_, como unas luces de Neón que no aguantó y solo decidió brillar. Y este señor-bueno-para-humillar-a-chicas-en-los-baños ya tuvo mucho de mí, aunque me gusta su beso decido cortarlo por la buena que por la mala; él está expectante a mi mirada gélida. Sé ahora que él ya probó cerveza... de mí, lengua. A probado la misma cerveza que me acababa de dar hace unos cuantos minutos, ese fue su plan desde el comienzo. Él lo tenía todo planeado. Claro... burlar a la humillada y aventajarse saboreándola.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, me suelto de él que el desconocido sin rastro me libera, él sabe que tengo que irme. Registro solamente con una mirada por el departamento para ver a Renee y no tengo un Boucher de ella. Eso me enfurece más; me trae a esta fiesta y cuando me ve complacida con un chico, ¡_Bam_! ¿Me deja? ¡Con un desconocido!

Estoy por salir por la puerta pero lo único que veo como interferencia es a Brian, quien me mira con ¿_crueldad_? ¡Ay, Dios! Paso por su lado y él toma mi codo que jala un poco de mí, haciéndome doler.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –grita, más de lo alto como enojado que por la música.

Es por esto que no quería seguir sufriendo... -¡Suéltame, imbécil! –le digo jalando de mi brazo, ahora le regalo una sonrisa tan ampliamente fría al verlo estupefacto. Él está sorprendido por mi tono hacia su persona. –Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entiendes?

Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y camino con pasos firmes pero estables hacia la salida. Él entendió el mensaje.

Han pasado tres días que estoy encerrada en mi departamento, si... aún sigo enfada con Renee. Ella ha estado buscando la forma para que hable conmigo pero de muchas formas se las he limitado: apagando mi celular, no entrando a mis redes sociales y no comunicándome con mi madre. Odio hacerle eso, pero ella se lo busco.

Ahora mismo estoy viendo una serie coreana, Personal Taste, al veces quisiera tener a un chico lindo de mi lado, al veces quisiera tener que confiar y no salir dañada...

Tocan la puerta de mi habitación y me pesa saber quién es, no quiero saber. Solo me dejo chocar con mis colchas, es lo único que quiero. Pero insisten tanto que me levanto para ver por la orilla de la puerta. Es Renee. Si quiero ser fuerte y quiero enfrentar mis demonios, este es un buen momento. Abro la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Me grita, -no he sabido nada de ti, ¿Qué rayos te pasa, ah?

Ruedo los ojos a lo que no se da cuenta, ella me abandono, pero decido no tomarle atención.

-Vamos, Delta, dímelo.

Solo camino hasta la cocina y decido que es tiempo de seguir enfrentándomela, -me dejaste con un desconocido. –contra ataco.

Ella me mira, arquea una ceja, -¿desconocido? ¿Quien?

Nuevamente ruedo los ojos, -con quien baile.

Pone un dedo en su mentón. -¿Kyle o Nick?

¿_Nick_? ¿Así se llama el mujeriego sin estima? Realmente no parece ser él en ese nombre, suena tan ilegal en él. –Con Nick.-digo

-No es ningún desconocido, es el hermano menor de Joseph.

Ahora yo sí que estaba perdida, ¿hermanos? Si ni siquiera lo parecen.

-Y que, -trato de sonar indiferente pero me es difícil ya que aún sigue en mi la negación, -igualmente, estoy molesta por dejarme con él.

Ella suena ofendida pero divertida, -Dime que no te gusto pasar tiempo con él.

Eso no sonaba como preguntaba, más sonaba como una verdadera afirmación. –Si, pero no era como para que me dejes con él.

Renee me mira y asiente, -ok, lo siento. Estuvo mal, pero... –se acerca más a mi y mira a ambos lados como si alguien pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación, -Es que, esa noche Joseph quería hablar algo conmigo sin la música y todo el estruendo.

Se queda callado, caso que le pregunto. -¿y que te dijo?

-¡Se me declaró! –dijo saltando, casi me da un infarto. –Y bueno... aparte de eso, -ella se calla y se sonroja.

Me tapo la boca, Renee me había dicho que también era virgen y ahora me está tratando de decir que le ha dado su virginidad a Joseph.

-¿se la diste a él?

Ella asiente y me da vueltas la cabeza. Ella la perdió antes que yo... creo que me choca un instante, porque quizás ella se quede permanentemente con él. Eso duele, que ella si lo haya conseguido y yo... aún... sigo sin encontrarlo.

-Fue dulce, aunque un poco doloroso, él fue muy tierno y comprensivo, solo hasta la mañana cuando el dolor ya se había ido y –ella se agacha y se ríe,- fue más... apasionado.

Mis ojos se han salido de mis orbitas, siento desvanecer... nunca creímos que un hombre pueda entender lo que requiere el sexo, ya que solo quieren un sexo duro que es algo ilegible para las primerizas.

-Por ello... –alarga la palabra, -necesito que me acompañes, hoy hay una fiesta a la que necesito que me acompañes.

¿Acompañarla, para que nuevamente me deje y ella sea feliz con su Joseph? Si, debo admitir que estoy envidiosa de ella.

-Pero si prometes que no estará el hombre...- en un acto de estupidez casi le digo a Nick con el nombre de Hombre-maldito-humillador-de-mujeres-en-los-baños menos mal que me calle antes de tiempo y ella habla antes que yo continúe.

-Está bien... le diré a Joseph.

Y yo asiento. –Pero... debes llevar una camiseta verde.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una fiesta semáforo.

La quedo mirando inexpresivamente, -¿estás jodiéndome?

Ella asiente y me regala una sonrisa media boba, -Algo, ¿aún debes saber por qué estas asistiendo?

Vuelvo a asentir. –Debes demostrar que no eres débil, sé por buenas fuentes que Brian va a estar allí.

Arqueo mi ceja. –Entonces ni loca voy.

Ella me mira y toma mi mano con la suya.- vamos, en la última fiesta lo hiciste bien, _demasiado bien_. –corrige su propio error.

-No.

Es lo último que dejo en el aire. No pienso en ir a una fiesta que va a estar mi ex y claramente Renee no sabe cómo lo trate la última vez. Aun así, estoy en mi negación.

-Hola cariño. –dice Renee a Joseph, quien la atrapa en un beso tan profundo que me intoxica a mí también.

Después de su jocoso beso, me siento arder. Necesito bebidas. Voy a la mesa de bebidas y sorbo un vaso que estaría ilegal en una chica con un cuerpo como el mío.

-¡Así toman las Australianas, bebé! –escucho un grito, que es de Renee que está al otro extremo mirándome, ruedo los ojos pero eso me hace sentir contenta. Todos los ojos están posados en mi intrepidez por mi siguiente bebida y eso hago.

Al tomar el segundo vaso de cerveza de tamaño extra potente me siento desvanecer, pero eso no dejo que me limite. -¡Así se hace!

Grita un hombre que no reconozco, obviamente todos están ya apostando por mi tercera bebida en ese mismo vaso con esa misma cantidad, no tengo miedo ni estoy preocupada, solo pienso que es agua... después de todo, lo es.

Cuando bebo la tercera, veo ya todo borroso, pero hay unas dos caras de las que nunca me olvidaría, del Señor-Soy-Grotesco y de Brian. Tengo un hipo tan severo que me hace saltar y llenar otro vaso, el cuarto. Camino hacia Nick, con un poco de inestabilidad. Él me mira con una sonrisa muy santurrona y lo odio pero me gusta, así que le sonrío de la misma forma, me acerco más a él, enrollando mi brazo libre su cuello y lo beso. El mueve sus labios contra los míos de una forma tan suave y dura al mismo tiempo que me destabiliza más que las tres bebidas, él toma de mi cintura más posesiva que me aturde más, entonces me doy cuenta que como él me humillo y no tuve la oportunidad de vengarme, es tiempo de hacerlo ahora. Aprovechando que estoy, _ebria_, si es que se puede decir así.

Me libero de su beso, la cual me duele dejar pero así lo hace fijarse más en mí y lo golpeo, si, con un puñete; que apropiadamente le cae en su mejilla y lo cual me alegra de habérselo dado, él está sorprendido al igual que todos en la fiesta. Renee corre a Nick al igual que Joseph y yo le sonrío inexpresivamente para que entienda lo que es recibir una sonrisa como las que él me ha dado.

-¡Este hombre! –empiezo alzando muy fuerte la voz, señalando a Nick. –me humillo en el baño, me llamo desequilibrada. –Mi voz tiembla, pero aun así continuo -¿saben por qué? –volteo para chocarme con la mirada perturbadora de Brian, -¡por ti! ¿Sabes lo que sufro? ¡Te odio! –Me sale otro hipo pero este es más pequeño, -odio que no creyeras lo suficiente mujer que soy, pero... menos mal ¡yo! –Golpeo mi pecho haciendo un puño, -¡termine contigo! ¡Bastardo! –digo casi escupiendo las últimas palabras. Con eso, Renee se acerca y me jala del codo, la suelto y lo que quiero hacer es continuar, -¡Brindemos! ¡Brindo por los insaciablemente idiotas! –señalo a Brian, quien me mira sin expresiones y sorbo la mitad de mi bebida, todos dicen: salud, muy fuerte y beben conmigo, aún así yo continuo. -¡Y brindo por los estúpidos! –y escucho una ola de aplausos, de sorbos y de vasos contra mesas, después de una histeria de repeticiones a mis brindis. Veo a unos chicos grabando con sus celulares y no me importa. Estoy demasiado ebria como para hacerles caso.

-Vamos, déjame acompañarte. –escucho a lo lejos la voz de Nick.

Yo solo asiento. Me siento tan débil...

Abro mis ojos y todo me da vueltas, todo lo que sea que tenga quiero que se detenga. Algo se pase de mi estómago a mi garganta y estoy lista para arrojarlo; vomito debajo de la cama que para mi sorpresa ha tenido una tina para lo que le he dado en contener.

Escucho, música... escucho un piano... es lo que me gusta. Luchando con todo mi sentido de vomitar y todo mi dolor de cabeza, camino hacia el sonido y no es mi departamento, _no lo es_.

Veo una pequeña fracción de luz en mí delante. ¿Quién es...? dudo que sea Brian ya que él solo amaba su guitarra y no ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que él aprenda otro instrumento que yo sepa...

-_quiero susurrarte al oído_...

Escucho una voz. ¿_Cantando_? ¿_Nick_?

Me acerco más para ver quién es y efectivamente es él. Él se detiene al mirarme y yo no sé qué decirle al tener su mirada tan centrada en mí, solo tiene una camiseta blanca que muestra perfectamente sus músculos y un pantalón celestino de pijama que hace una combinación perfecta y tan relajante para dormir o... como para que él toque.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunto. Él me dedica una sonrisa y fija su mirada en la pared.

-son las 5am

Abro mis ojos, realmente no es cierto, ¿he dormido en su cama y él ha estado toda la noche tocando su piano? ¡Está un poco loco!

Él me hace una señal de acercarme y que tome asiento a su costado, en el piano. Me acerco lentamente, de una forma me veo mi ropa de vestir y solo tengo una camiseta que cubre unas cuantas pulgadas bajas de mi muslo y eso me hace sonrojar.

Él empieza a tocar nuevamente y me mira, sin dejar de tocar. –lamento haberte humillado en el baño, no era mi intención.

Yo lo miro y bajo mis manos, y toco las teclas a su lado formando esa melodía triste que él toca y que me hace querer llorar, haciéndome olvidar del dolor de cabeza y mis nauseas.

-Lo sé, más bien lamento yo haberte humillado.

Él sonríe y en una fracción de segundo nuestros dedos meñiques se tocan mientras presionamos la misma tecla del piano, trago duro, porque nos quedamos así esperando quién de nosotros dos hablará después de esto y yo digo:

-aun no entiendo del porqué tengo una camiseta que se parece a la que estas usando.

A través de toda la oscuridad pero los rayos de la luna chocar su rostro puedo ver que está sonrojado y tan solo eso me hace sonreír. –Tu amiga, Renee, estaba en contra de que te quedaras y tú insististe... –se queda callado por unos segundos antes de agregar, -y yo quería que te quedaras.

Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa. –Gracias, pero aún no has contestado mi respuesta.

Él sonríe ante mi insistencia, -te lo cambie, no podía dejarte dormir con la ropa que llevabas puesta.

Aún nuestros dedos están conectados y no quiero dar la contra a esta sensación tan exquisita, él vuelve a sonreírme y me mira. -¿viste mi ropa interior?

Él ahora esta divertido y esboza una carcajada, -Si, desde atrás solo desabroché tu brazier y puedo jurar que no me aproveché de tu estado.

Yo solo asiento, agradezco que no comente nada de mis bragas o de mi brazier, me da mucha pena, ya que aún sigo siendo un poco aniñada con mi ropa interior. Él me mira extraño, sé que tiene una pregunta pero no suelta, para tan solo haberlo conocido hace unos días ya sé mucho de él en sus gestos.

-Vamos, dilo. –le digo

Él me regala una sonrisa plegada, -¿eres virgen?

Mis ojos están en otro planeta y estamos aquí siendo sinceros _¡Demasiados sinceros! _Me grita mi subconsciente. ¿Qué más da? Me siento muy avergonzada pero estoy segura de comentárselo ya que nunca he contado con un mejor amigo, y veo que él en un futuro lo pueda ser.

-Sí, nunca he encontrado a alguien, así de bueno. -Le digo, meditando en lo que he dicho. ¿A quién me he referido? ¿A él? yo misma ni lo sé. Él me sonrió.

-¿Quién no quiere encontrar a alguien que lo mire diferente?

Él tenía razón, yo quería a alguien que me mirase diferente, que me mire con ternura pero con pasión, con un extra de amor.

-concuerdo contigo, -le digo, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro y suspirando exageradamente, -¿también eres virgen?

Él suelta una carcajada y se enrolla más a mi lado para tener mejor compostura de mi cabeza en su hombro y cuello. –Para nada.

Entonces me siento yo sonrojar. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida en decirle si él es virgen? por qué se nota que NO lo es.

-Lo siento, no pensaba cuando lo dije.

Él vuelve a sonreírme, apegándose más a mí, uniendo su cabeza con la mía y es allí, cuando estamos respirando el mismo aire y somos tan... buenos; aún su dedo meñique está tocándose con el mío.

-Nunca he conocido a una mujer que toque el piano.

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír. -¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno.

Y volvemos a sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?

Él se levanta un poco y me escanea el cuerpo, me siento un poco invadida pero me siento bien. –tenía dudas, pero las confirmé al ver tu conjunto de ropa interior.

Me sonrojo más que un tomate, mi ropa interior siempre ha sido de dibujitos o diseños y mis bragas son talla Normal, ya que hay bragas Pre-matrimonio, Post-matrimonio, Extra-ligera (son las conocidas Hilo dental) Semi-Normales (que son de más cortas a las que utilizo) Amplias (para señoras mayores) y las mías las normales, ni tan pequeñas ni tan grandes, cubren un cuarto de mi trasero y son muy cómodas en mi feminidad.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa interior? ¿Te habló? ¿Te dijo "_esta chica es virgen_"? –sé que lo estoy tomando como broma pero quiero saber cómo lo supo. Él empezó a reír. –Algo así. –se detuvo y me miró, pareciera que pensara mucho lo que iba a decir. –Las mujeres con quienes estaba... nunca llevaban ropa interior o si la llevaban no eran tan curiosas como las que llevas.

Mis ojos eran demasiados grandes como para seguir escuchando, estaba ¿_molesta_? No, no lo creo. Porque realmente me molestaba... ¡no estoy molesta!

Separo mi dedo meñique del suyo y me levanto, él sostiene mi mano con la suya. –no quise decir lo que dije.

Arqueo mi ceja, yo no estoy molesta es lo que pretendo decir. –No, solo iba a regresar por mis cosas para ir a casa, no estoy cómoda en la tuya.

Él se levantó dejando muestra que yo sin taco soy más baja que él. –quédate. –Insiste.-Hasta que sea de día, después puedes ir a tu casa, si es que lo quieres.

No tenía toda la necesidad de irme ahora, solo necesitaba una excusa, creo. ¿Cómo no ceder ante él?

-¿Nick, cierto?

Él arquea una ceja. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ahora dimos un cambio repentino de tema y me gusta más,-Renee, mi amiga. Está saliendo con tu hermano, Joseph. Y ella me dijo tu nombre.

Él asiente, aunque inexpresivo. –Nicholas, mi nombre es Nicholas. –Yo le sonrío y él me devuelve una sonrisa más suave, -¿Delta, cierto?

Yo asiento y no le pregunto como sabe, ya que probablemente escuchó a Renee gritármelo muchas veces, para que me detuviera cuando estaba bebiendo.

-Bien. Me quedo, solo por hoy.

Él me regala una sonrisa, -Quédate en mi cama, yo estaré en el sofá.

Vuelvo a asentir, ya que las palabras no pueden salir de mí, suelto mi mano de la suya, pero él la mantiene unida a la mía. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos y yo también, es allí donde cambia el color de sus ojos y hace que mi respiración se agite. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se acerca más y mi respiración se agrieta, sus ojos no quitan los míos. –déjame dibujarte.

-¿Dibujas? –gesticulé con asombro.

Él asintió con una sonrisa sombría.

-de acuerdo.

Estoy sentada en un sofá al frente del amanecer, le había preguntado a Nicholas si le molestaba que no hubiera mucha luz. Él solamente me dijo que esto era una experiencia nueva. Él tenía un carbón en su oreja que cruzaba su hermoso rostro y cabello, él estaba en el otro extremo con un bastidor y de soporte madera. Mi respiración era desigual, no sabía exactamente lo que me ocurría pero si Nick tenía el valor de comprenderme a lo que Brian nunca lo hizo, quizás... ¡No! Grito mi subconsciente, quizás estaba en lo cierto, Nicholas, Nick.

Él suspiró y vi como contuvo el aliento y lo dejo salir suave. –Quiero que estés boca arriba con un brazo por el apoyador y una pierna doblada.

Hice lo que él me dijo, se veía jodidamente sensual con esa mirada y el cambio repentino del iris de sus ojos, él solo me miraba y sacó un lápiz del madero y empezó; lo único que podía hacer era morderme el labio inferior en el costado ya que mi respiración se hizo dificultosa y él estaba "comiéndome" con la mirada, y de una manera extraña eso no me molestaba, ya que aclarando estaba "casi" desnuda ante él.

-Hermoso. –dijo dirigiendo su mirada del bastidor a mi cuerpo. Su camiseta solo cubría lo esencial, mi pecho. Ya que al sentarme mis piernas quedaron totalmente exhibidas y eso me hizo entrar en calor.

Mi rostro ardía, el cómo Nicholas me miraba. Su mirada tan calculadora y maniaca, él tenía un potencial que no vi en ningún chico. Desde que lo conocí en el baño, no he dejado de pensar en él. Él estaba tomando posesión de mi mente, ahora. Me dolía un poco el abdomen, pero no era algo de qué preocuparme; Nick aun así seguí dibujándome, su mirada de concentro en mi piernas. –Son largas y hermosas. –Fue su comentario repentino, como si él estuviera leyéndome la mente. Ya que de hecho parecía que lo hacía. Todo mi cuerpo entró en calor y no entendía muy bien el por qué.

Nicholas me dio una indicación que ya había terminado y ya veía claridad por el balcón de su departamento. Él solo me dijo que rellenaría con un poco de carbón algunos espacios que ha dejado de lápiz, me dijo que tomara asiento, que si quería ir al baño o ir por agua. Y claramente yo negué. Aún no estaba convencida del que hacer, y me hice frente. Ser Valiente.

Suspiré y me levanté. Él me quedó mirando con ninguna expresión.

Bajé mis manos hasta sentir los ajustes de mis bragas en mi cintura y los empecé a bajar hasta que cayeron al suelo, la camiseta me cubría un poco mi intimidad. Vi el rostro de Nick, estaba un poco ruborizado y sorprendido, detuvo su carbón. _Ya tengo su atención_.

Sonreí plegadamente; nunca he hecho esto y al hacerlo por primera vez no sabía que mirada regalar o que sonrisa brindar.

Con mis pies moví mis bragas hasta el lado izquierdo del mango del sofá; guie mis manos hasta sentir la camiseta en mis yema, y la empecé a subir y a subir. Nunca quité mis ojos de él,

Nicholas estaba muy _MUY _sorprendido y estaba muy atento a mis movimientos y mirando detalladamente mi cuerpo. Debería sentirme avergonzada de mi acto, pero no lo estaba. _No lo estoy_. Él habrá visto a muchas mujeres, pero él nunca ha pintado a una mujer como yo y podía verlo en sus ojos.

Se humedeció los labios y yo repetí sus movimientos: pasar mi lengua por mis labios superiores, morderme el inferior, humedeciéndolos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando me quité la camiseta, la tiré al lado derecho. Él seguía callado y no tenía ningún cargo. Doble un poco para que dibujara mi perfil pero que me dibujara desnuda. Con mis brazos levantados por encima de mi cabeza y mis manos formaban como una V en cruce. Mis piernas se cruzaron dejando a la vista un poco de mi intimidad a tras lucir para él.

Nick al parecer sentó pies en esta habitación nuevamente, sacó otro bastidor que estaba pegado en la pared y puso el que estaba en el madero a un lado, dejando a la vista lo que había dibujado de mí. _Soy hermosa_. Me dije, en el retrato así estaba, siendo tan hermosa en ese mueble, con su camiseta blanca y mis bragas multicolores. Él es fantástico.

Casi derramo una lágrima, él me dibujaba como me ve. Y yo siempre me veía diferente. _Él me ve hermosa_. Con mi labio inferior mordido y mi rodilla doblada. Parece que no soy yo, pero esa soy yo. En todo el carbón y lápiz, veía como estaba tratando de sombrear el amanecer atrás de mí, hasta que lo distraje con mi naturismo.

Él solo estaba mirándome y trazando con su lápiz el papel o tela del bastidor. Él está entusiasmado en seguir trazándome y dándome miradas furtivas, unas furtivas miradas que me daban temblores, temblores que nunca creía sentir; su ojos miraban mi piel de una forma que yo nunca he visto la mía propia. Quería morder mi labio o sonreír o algo, pero algo me decía que esta mirada que tenía, él la deseaba... tanto como yo.

Después de haber terminado en su bastidor, entró un frio en mí, pero no podría decírselo, él estaba tan concentrado en su obra, en mí. Dejo desolado su arte para fijarse en su musa, yo. Se estaba acercando a mí, y yo estaba cubriendo mis senos con mis brazos y perfilaba mi intimidad para que él no lo pudiera ver.

-Los colores son lo de menos, -habló mientras caminaba hacia mi, -recuerdo mucho de ello, -se detuvo en mi frente y tomó mis manos en las suyas, dejándome a su visión. –lo que me es difícil, es diseñar tus labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y me mordí el labio inferior. Por mis ojos cayo una lágrima, nunca creí llegar a ser herida por unas palabras tan hermosas. Su mano fue como un terciopelo en mi mejilla al quitar esa lágrima intrusa.

Me dedico una sonrisa, -que se jodan todos.

En ello, me sorprendió al tomar la parte trasera de mi cabeza, al ajuntar sus labios con los míos, presionando firme y suave mientras se tocaban y respirábamos el mismo aire de una mañana otoñal. Mis manos alcanzaron su cabello crespo que me ponía tan frágil. Sus labios son una melodía pasional, que danzan sin cesar con mis labios. Su boca abriéndose más para mí y deleitándome con su aroma tan varonil y llenándome de una confianza que nunca he sentido en brazos de alguien.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, los desee otra vez, pagaría todo el oro posible para volverlos a sentir en mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos, -bésame, otra vez.

Él sonrió y yo estaba segura que él lo deseaba tanto como yo, y eso no dolería, no me juzgaría, solo me comprendería y quizás me diga: _Ámame_.

Me levanté un poco para mirar a Nicholas, en esta hermosa mañana. Le sonreía a pura sinceridad y él también. –Prometo ponerle color a los bocetos.

Yo le sonreí y asentí, tomando posesión de sus labios con los míos, él suspiró tomando con ambas manos mis caderas y acercándome a él. La mañana era hermosa, más cuando pasas en una cama con un hombre tan atractivo como Nicholas. Él se hundía en mi cuello, regalándome besos y haciéndome reír. –Nicholas ¿Por qué dijiste: que se jodan todos?

Él no dejó de llenarme de besos en el cuello, y con sus dientes raspaba mi sensible piel, mi piel de Estoy-Feliz-Hice-El-Amor-Con-El-Señor-Imbécil

-Todos mis conocidos, dicen que soy un bastardo insensible. –él se detuvo y me miro. –lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato en el baño cuando nos conocimos.

Arqueé una ceja, -¿lo dices porque hemos hecho esto?

Él asintió y negó rápidamente, bromeando. Me reí y él me siguió. No lo escuche reír y al escucharlo me gustó más. –Me gusta cuando ríes.

Él solo me miro a los ojos, como buscando una clave en mi alago. Nicholas me tomó de la mano y susurró. –dicen que cierro mi corazón muy fácil, que al acostarme con alguien al instante solo significa que es una de mi lista.

Nicholas, me volvió a mirar con anhelo, esperando una reacción antipática de mí, -¿esperas que este molesta?

Él asintió, -cuando hablo de esto, muchas de ustedes creen que las estoy sacando de mi cama.

-¿se molestan por eso?

Él volvió a asentir, capturando mis labios y haciéndome delirar, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Él se apartó de mí y se besó mi mejilla. Sonreí.

Me duele mi garganta, la siento rasposa. Me levanto un poco para poder toser a un costado haciendo puño mi mano y tosiendo hasta que el dolor ha cesado un poco.

Volteo hacia Nicholas, quien me mira aterrado. Mis ojos se dirigen a mi puño que siento algo viscoso y suave. Lo abro y veo, _sangre_.

Nicholas, se me abalanza para estudiarme, él me mira y me hace abrir la garganta y se pasa una mano por su cabello, se levanta de la cama poniéndose su bóxer y su pantalón que le quite. Él camina de vuelta a mí y me coge del codo suavemente, ayudándome a levantarme. –vamos. –es lo único que me dice, me ayuda a ponerme su camiseta que tiré al lado del sofá y me da un pantalón de tela suave que es de descansar. – ¿has tenido dolor antes del sangrado? ¿Es la primera vez que sangras?

Lo único que puedo decir es: -¿eres médico?

Él asiente, es allí que me siento una intrusa en su vida pero ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué digamos nuestras profesiones cuando dormíamos?

-Responde a lo que te pregunte, Delta.

Su voz es autoritaria pero calmada y suave, él está preocupado y lo veo en sus ojos. No podía decirle que me sentía un poco mal cuando estuve siendo su musa, recuerdo lo que él me pregunta mientras salimos de su departamento.

-sentí dolor, por ello tosí al instante, y si, es la primera vez.

Él me miro y asintió. Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y entré, cerró la puerta y se subió al piloto. -¿desde cuándo no has hecho un chequeo al médico? –dijo mientras arrancaba y conducía entre el tráfico de california.

Lo miré con tranquilidad, no quería que él sintiera mi terror, porque juraría leer sus pensamientos y no quería que él supiera que estoy asustada. –No lo recuerdo, hace años.

Él crispó sus labios, haciendo sonar sus dientes en disgusto. No estaba bien lo que ocurría, no estaba bien sentir miedo. Aun así lo sentía, sentía dolor y pesar. Mi padre me dijo: debes luchar pero cuando sientes el llamado solo déjate llevar.

Mis labios temblaron, no quería ello. Sobre todo no quería llorar delante de Nick y mostrarle mi debilidad, _no quiero eso_, aun así contuve las ganas de llorar y gritar. Nicholas no lo sabe y pronto lo sabrá; _mi padre me llama_.

NICHOLAS POV

Miro sus ojos celestinos/grises tan destellantes que me irradia de estrellas multicolores, me hacer querer correr y tocarla. Sus ojos son lo único que veo, son lo único que me han confundido, parecen estar felices como tristes al mismo tiempo; bajo para notar que me sonríe, una sonrisa tan angelical como la que anhelaba en una mujer como la he anhelado en ella...

-Ámame, Nicholas. –susurró. Un susurro tan suave y armonioso que me dolía. Ella sabe que la Amo, ella es especial y ella tiene lo que siempre he querido de una mujer.

Me levanto de un brinco en mi cama, sé que ella es un sueño y sé que como vino también se ha ido. Mi frente suda y es frío, paso mi mano por mi nuca que duele, no suelo utilizar almohadas pero me dormí oliendo su aroma, el aroma que dejó en mi cama hace varias semanas atrás y solo trato de volver a sentirla.

-¿Cómo que es hereditario? –pregunté un poco enfadado por el tema de su cáncer pulmonar.

Su rostro era inexpresivo, no sabía lo que iba a decir o lo que estaba pensando, esa mirada es por la cual quiero seguir a su lado, ella me mira diferente y como soy.

-Mi padre... –se silenció unos segundos y continuó, -murió de cáncer pulmonar hace unos años.

Había visto sus análisis clínicos, soy su médico especialista y solo estoy en su caso, solo en ella. Podía verla, ella deseaba derrumbarse pero no lo haría en mi delante, en estos días de los exámenes no la he visto llorar, pero hoy... si. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Allí ella no aguantó y se derrumbó, sollozando al principio para que sus lágrimas la sigan como lagunas especiales. Eso me era difícil, verla llorar.

-Todo estará bien. –fueron las únicas palabras de consuelo que se me presentaron. Ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero determinados.

Es de madrugada, como siempre... pero esta vez no me levanto después de acostarme con una mujer, me levanto por ella. Me pongo mi camiseta blanca, la camiseta que ella estuvo utilizando por semanas antes que me abandonara; aún tiene su olor y quiero seguir recordándola, quiero seguir sintiéndola, aunque su tacto me ha abandonado. Me pongo a disposición del piano, el piano que eligió a Delta, el piano que tocamos juntos por mucho tiempo, el mismo piano en que la hice mía muchas veces. Ella dormía conmigo hasta dejar huella en mi piel y tatuarse hasta hacerme sangrar. Delta... quien me seguía después que yo me levantara para tocar el piano. Ella, quien me contaba cosas que nunca contó a nadie, yo me volví en su guarda secretos y en su propio confesor personal.

-¿quieres saber lo que me dijo mi padre antes de morir?

Yo asentí, mientras dejaba de tocar el piano. Ella me sonrió y continuó por mí, haciéndome saber que no tendría que detenerme. Ella continuó tocando, nunca escuché esa melodía suave y precisada, como si siempre la hubiese tocado. Ella se apegó más, chocando nuestros brazos, rozándonos perfiladamente.

-él me dijo: _nos veremos y seremos felices en mi otra vida, amor. _–Ella se detuvo y aproveche en tomar su mano en la mía. Ella necesitaba un soporte y ese soporte, era yo. Ella apretó un poco su mano con la mía y me dedicó una leve sonrisa, una débil sonrisa. Ella estaba sufriendo.

-Es por eso que te pido, Nicholas, que en esta vida no me ames.

¿Cómo no amarla? Si ella se estaba volviendo mi propio idioma. Pero sabía que ella iba a seguir hablando.

-quiero que cuando encuentres a otra chica como yo, la ames y sepas que soy yo amándote.

Me era difícil contradecirle, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y no quería pasarla con ella en discusión, solo deseaba escucharla y amarla; Besándola y compartiendo mi mundo con ella.

Ella se giró y pasó su mano en mi rostro, estaba fría pero en su tacto había calidez. –Gracias, por amarme, Nicholas.

Yo le sonreí y me incliné, tomé mis labios con los de ella y la acerqué a mi lado. Ella sollozó contra mis labios y la apreté más. Ella tomó con sus manos mi cabello, jugando con mis rizos que empezaban a crecer y a rodar por mi nuca.

-Amo tu cabello, más cómo se siente en mis manos.

Su declaración me dejó helado, ella amaba mi cabello... mientras que yo lo odiaba. Ella me estudió por unos segundos. -¿No te gusta, cierto?

La miré y asentí. –Odio mi cabello. Siempre me insultaban por ello.

Ella paso su mano por mi cabello y me volvió a besar, sus labios cálidos y en su toque solo había honestidad. –Yo amo tu cabello y cada parte de ti, Nicholas. Me gusta cuando esta crecido y cuando se enreda en mis dedos, no debes ocultar algo hermoso para poder ser bello.

Sus palabras me tocaron como una suave brisa y deseé quedármelo para siempre.

-Eres salvo para creer.

Me siento en el piano y empiezo a tocar la melodía que ella tocaba y que memoricé tan bien, hoy como las últimas semanas deseaba que ella me siguiera y se sentara a mi lado y tocara cuya melodía conmigo... Nunca lo hará.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer sin detenerse por mis mejillas; Ella merecía vivir, Ella merecía seguir aquí, a mi lado... ¡Dios!

Golpeé las teclas del piano con mis puños, ¡Nada es justo! ¡Esto no es justo! Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

¿Porque?

Ya me había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces y no encontraba una respuesta. Sin Delta mis semanas han sido terribles, ella me calmaba, me arrullaba después de mis pesadillas, nunca le dije que mis pesadillas eran de no tenerla. Su rostro en sus últimos días estaba más pálido y aun así me regalaba una sonrisa como si no sufriera por los dolores que sentía.

-Dame un segundo. –me dijo, mientras tosía y sangre emanaba de su boca. Le dolía pero ella me decía que estaba bien. Yo como médico no tenía que consolar solo darle más tratamiento pero era Ella, Delta. Y no podía dejarla.

El consejo de doctorados de medicina me había dado una sanción de 1 mes, por haber dejado la clínica y dejado a muchos de los pacientes que he atendido. Me dieron tiempo sobre todo para meditar por mi comportamiento rebelde en dejar la clínica sin permiso. Pero, yo estaba más feliz, me dieron más tiempo para pasar con Delta.

Tomé su mano y la guie al baño para que se limpiara. Le di una pastilla para que tomara para el dolor. Ella se sentía débil pero estaba con fuerzas para seguir mirando tv.

-Me gusta esta serie. –me dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en mi hombro. Su cáncer estaba avanzado y ella lo sabía, solo le pude recetar medicina para el dolor muscular, y al dormir utilizaba un respirador artificial ya que le es difícil calcular su respiración. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella; Ella no quería estar en un hospital como su papá, ella quería hacer lo que quisiera y en especial comer lo que le apetezca, no podía negárselo... solo acepte si la cuidaba.

-Gracias –respiró afondo tratando de capturar más aire, -Gracias, por estar a mi lado, Nicholas. –me miró y vi un rayo de lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

-No llores por favor.

Ella sonrió y asintió, me miró a los ojos y pasó su mano en cabello. –Es hora de dormir. –le dije.

Ella volvió a respirar con dificultad, y solo asintió. La alcé en mis brazos, ella me sonreía, sabía que si reía le dolería, así que solo me miraba significativamente y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Desde que se quedaba en mi departamento la llevaba a mi cama en mis brazos y eso le gustaba; rodeó sus brazos por mi cuello y me dio un beso en mi cuello que solo me quedó guardar como uno de sus besos en mi lista de favoritos.

La ayudé a ponerse el respirador y ella al instante cerró, su respiración proyectada y muy artificial, aun así se acomodaba perfectamente en mi pecho como si yo fuera su almohada.

-Prometo... que cuando me encuentres en mi otra vida, me amarás y no te haré sufrir.

Me dijo con los ojos cerrados, el respirador solo le permitía decir algunas palabras.

-No podré manejarlo... –susurré, unas cuantas lágrimas ya habían caído por mis mejillas, la vi sonreír a través del aparato.

-Me amarás en mi otra vida, Nicholas.

Eran sus últimas palabras antes de dormir para siempre, como la bella durmiente, solo que en este cuento... ya no habrá beso que la despierte.

Me levanté del piano en el que me había recostado para llorar sin cesar, recordé todas las pinturas que tenía de ella, todos los carboncillos, los tapizados, los fotografías de nosotros juntos. Mi labio empezó a temblar... No sería capaz de amar a alguien más quien no sea ella...

_Tú eres mi salvación, Nicholas_.

La seguía escuchando, tan de cerca como de lejos, ella siempre dio fe de mí y la lleve y la traje del cielo.

El Principio del Fin

Han pasado más de Tres años, Renee y Joseph tienen una pequeña hija que llamaron Australia en memoria de mi Delta. Por ello me aleje de ellos, verlos y ver a la pequeña me hacían recordarla.

El otoño llegó y todos se preparaban para un invierno rudo, menos yo. Ya nada me afecta, nada.

Asistí a una fiesta por la bebida, no por mis ganas de ir. Mi hermano Kevin estaba en el mismo estado en el que me encontraba y me invitó a su fiesta.

-Nicholas. –dijo por detrás y me abrazó. Él estaba enterado de mi depresión por la pérdida de Delta. Así que es posible que no lo comente pero por su abrazo me decía muchas cosas de ella y me las daba a revivir.

-Kevin. –dije, mientras dejaba apartarme de su abrazo de hermano mayor.

Pasamos hablando de nuestra familia, me cuenta que Mamá y Papá están bien pero preocupados por mí de que no los he visitado en varios años. Me cuenta que él se ha casado y su esposa está esperando un bebé, un varón. Y pensar que Delta y yo hubiésemos tenido muchos hijos, hubiésemos sido felices, solo...

Entre al baño y estuve lavándome las manos, estuve en el inodoro. Escuché la puerta golpearse tan fuerte, y al voltear vi... vi una chica llorando contra la puerta y con sus manos en su rostro. Su cabello rubio, su piel blanca...

Ella levantó su mirada y me vio. Sus ojos se abrieron en unos círculos marrones brillantes. Sus ojos eran unos hermosos chocolates y no celestinos/grises. Su delineador estaba corrido y sus ojos imploraban disculpas.

Esto ya lo he vivido, esto lo he vivido con Delta...

Carta de Delta para Nick

Estaba revisando las pertenencias de mi Delta y encontré un sobre con mi Nombre en su diario...

_De mí para él. _

_Delta a Nick: _

_Nicholas, si encuentras a alguien después de mi... te pido que la Ames y seas Feliz. Ella debe levantarse todos los días junto a ti y acompañarte a tocar a "Smile" tu piano. Debe mirarte diferente, mirarte por lo que eres. Debe enfrentarte. Debe ponerse ebria y decirte imbécil e Idiota a su Ex. Debe dormir en tu cama y abrazarte como si fueras el único en el planeta. Debe hacerte saber que le inspiras confianza. Debe bailar tan atrevidamente solo para darte una lección. Debe permitirte que la dibujes y que se atreva a desnudarse para que esté como una de tus pinturas favoritas. Debe amar tus manos cuando estén manchados de carboncillo. Debe sonreír aunque este preocupada. Debe fingir estar molesta por haberla desvestido sin su permiso. Debe permitirte alzarla. Debe besarte en el cuello. Debe amar en privado los lunares de tu mejilla. Debe decirte mentalmente que eres todo lo que esperaba. Sobre todo Debes permitirle que te Ame. Por qué tú me permitiste Amarte._


End file.
